


Olympic Levels of Enthusiasm

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Beta Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Submissive Chris Argent, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Argent, Were-fox Stiles, Werewolf Mates, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Stiles has Olympic levels of enthusiasm and no refractory period. Chris might be too old for this and considers becoming a monk.





	

* * *

 

 

Derek cuts off mid-sentence to Scott when Chris staggers into the kitchen looking like he's gone ten rounds in a fight and reeking of sex and Stiles. His red pajamas are hanging low on his hips with threats of sliding right off with each step he takes. Derek eyes him with interest and okay a little bit of hunger too.

Scott, one of the newer bodyguards garbles out a few incoherent sounds before beating a hasty retreat, leaving Derek to handle his alpha.

Chris stops in front of Derek where he drops his head on his beta's shoulder in exhaustion. Stiles has taken to sex like a duck to water. Whatever qualms he had about how Stiles would act after his first heat went out the window about two weeks ago. Instead of being shy and hiding away like Chris thought he would, the fox instead had woken him up with a very enthusiastic blowjob for the last two weeks. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just that. Instead it’s every time they’re in the room together (and sometimes when they’re not he’ll come hunting for Chris.) Chris knows all about lingering hormones after first heats and he remembers all the enthusiastic coupling he and Derek did there first year. What he doesn't recall is it being this exhausting. Maybe he's getting old.

Derek stands there and cards a hand through his alpha's hair. Stiles is a force to be reckoned with on a normal day. A hormone addled sex crazed Stiles, that's a whole other category. The beta smirked to himself. He's pretty positive that it's only 25% biology and 75% all Stiles on this though. Derek is admittedly a little surprised at himself that he feels no jealousy towards the omega. Usually he’s pretty possessive of his alpha, but apparently Stiles is the exception. And well, watching Stiles track Chris down like prey and take what he wants is pretty hot. Plus, Derek has two perfectly functioning hands, he can totally sit back enjoy the visuals thank you very much.

Chris mumbles something incoherent against Derek’s shoulder and Derek just can’t figure it out.

“Sorry what was that?” he says with a little laugh.

Chris gives a small huff. “I said, I think I’m too for this. This kid is inexhaustible.”

“Awww...poor alpha, can’t keep up with the young fox,” Derek teases lightly with a snicker.

Chris pulls his head up just enough to look his mate in the eye with a glare before groaning and dropping his head back onto Derek’s shoulder. “No, no I cannot not,” he admits with a defeated sigh.

“Hey, there you are,” Stiles says as he strolls around the door sporting the most epic case of sex bed hair Derek has ever seen. The teen is wearing his own pajamas low slung on his hips leaving a very teasing view of his happy trail.

Chris has minutely tensed when he’d heard Stiles, but is now relaxed back into Derek. When Stiles comes over to wedge himself against the two, Chris makes way as the fox burrows against his body, grunting a little when the fox hummingly noses under his jaw before turning around and rubbing his ass against Chris’ crotch. Derek steps back to make room because Chris' eyes are glazed over he can't tell if the alpha is actually awake or not. His head his is bowing down to rest against the nape of Stiles' neck.

When Chris looks down all he sees in a pert ass with low hanging pajamas and yeah he thinks as he eyes it, all he needs to do is tug it down just a little and he’ll have full access. So he does. There’s the prize he thinks hungrily, and Derek’s saying something off to the side, but Chris can’t focus. He mumbles something, he’s not sure what, in response before his two hands are reaching over and palming two glorious globes of omega ass. Yeah, he thinks dazedly, he can just slide right in and that sounds like a brilliant job, and what is he waiting for. So he tugs his own pants down just enough to expose himself and look at that his cock is totally on board with this idea, and the alpha congratulates himself on not being too old before spreading Stiles’ cheeks and sliding right in. He grunts in satisfaction at hot glorious snug heat and pushes himself closer until he’s plastered against the omega’s back.

Stiles whimpers a little, and oh holy shit yeah it’s totally happening again. He gives a little wiggle to try and adjust better because yup there’s his tail and his ears showing that he is absolutely on board with this plan. Stiles’ the fox loved heat sex, though Stiles the human teen wasn’t such a fan. Well, until he realized why he wasn’t getting relief before he was knotted and then Stiles the human teen was 100% in agreement with Stiles the fox that sex is the best thing ever. _Knotting_ is the best thing ever. Stiles is pretty sure that his love of sex is only 3% biology and like a very hard 97% all him.

Now Stiles wants it all, and well, when Stiles becomes comfortable or decides to fuck it (ha!), he goes for what he wants. The only thing he’s wanted since his heat has been Chris and Chris’ dick. Like a lot. Blowjobs to wake up his alpha, blowjobs in the shower, blowjobs under his desk at work. Blowjobs in the elevator (sorry security!), blowjobs before dinner, blowjobs after dinner, blowjobs because Stiles wants to suck dick. Yup, Stiles is all about blowjobs. And riding dick. Blow jobs followed by riding is Stiles new favorite past time. In fact Stiles is pretty sure if giving blowjobs and riding cock were an Olympic sport, he’d totally get a gold medal every single time he thinks smugly to himself.

Derek can only watch in amusement as his exhausted alpha who was pouting over being exhausted a few minutes ago is now buried himself balls deep in their omega. Stiles ears and tail are waving and swiveling and he’s making little whining noises as he jerks back and forth a little. Derek is concerned that maybe Chris is hurting him only to realize that nope, that’s Stiles trying to fuck back on Chris’ dick. Apparently his alpha really is too exhausted to do much other than stand there and let the teen use him. Oh and yup, Stiles must have found his prostate because he just let out the most adorable yip and seems to be favoring that angle. Oh who knew that petting the base of a fox tail while engaged in sex would produce that level of enthusiasm and Derek idly files that away for future use.

Stiles looks over and sees Derek watching them with interest. He stares hard at the beta before looking down at his own cock and looking back up with a raised brow. Derek looks back with his own raised eyebrow before his gaze lowers down to Stiles’ cock which is bouncing and bobbing with each lunge the fox takes back onto Chris. It’s red and dripping and oh so very hard and delicious looking. Derek licks his lips and when he looks back up it’s to see one very smug fox staring back at him. The beta looks back down and yeah, that is tempting, too tempting to pass right up. So far he’s been a spectator for all of Stiles’ sexual shenanigans and if this is the invitation to that which gives him an all access pass than who is he to pass up the opportunity. Hell if this is the only way to get even partial access to Stiles he’ll take it. Besides he likes sucking cock too and he is right there with the fox on sucking Chris’ cock. It really is that good.

Derek drops to his knees and reaches up to grasp Stiles’ pajamas, tugging them the rest of the way down and helping the teen step out of them. He throws them aside before reaching up, sliding one hand up a flexing thigh before letting it come to rest heavily on a hip. His other hand wraps firmly around the cock bobbing in front of his face. Timing it just right, he opens his mouth and lets it slide right in. There’s another yip and the beta internally smiles smugly to himself. Soon the three has a rhythm going and before long Chris and Derek can feel Stiles’ body grow more tense. As the fox starts to tighten around his cock, Chris reaches over and fists his hand in Derek’s hair pushing the beta flush against Stiles’ groin and holds him there firmly. He swivels his hips a little and pushes in hard, orgasm flashing through his body as his knuckles go white in Derek’s hair and Stiles lifts up on his toes before shouting out with his own release. Derek of course obligingly swallows to encourage the fox.

When Stiles’ body starts to relax from its quivering tense line, Chris loosens his hold on Derek’s hair, patting his mate apologetically for holding too tight. Derek slides back, pausing only to sweep his tongue around the head twice before popping off and leaning back against the island counter. Stiles slumps over the counter, legs still spread and Chris’ come sliding down his thighs before dripping onto the floor.

Chris stumbles back and trips over his pants, falling flat on his ass on the tiles. He sits there dazed, pajamas around his knees when Stiles turns around and perks his ears and makes a move towards him. Chris holds up his hand and blurts out, “Stop, I’m too old!” The alpha cringes in embarrassment because did he really just say that aloud, and yup, there’s Derek doubled over laughing at him with wheezing breaths as he slides down the rest of the way to the floor while Stiles looks on in confusion. The older alpha just slumps back onto his elbows in mortification.

Chris grimaces at the feeling of chilled tile against his bare skin and rubs his face tiredly. Stiles is eyeing him with interest, perked ears and swishing tail. Chris has never felt more hunted in his life. He’s pretty sure their roles are reversed and dear Lord he will never ever pressure his mates into sex. In fact he’s pretty sure he needs to go find a monastery to hang out in for the next several months or hell even a year or two to recover. When Chris drops his hand from his face he flinches back, losing his balance and landing flat on his back because sneaky foxes are sneaky and there’s Stiles in his face. The teen cocks his head before looking down Chris’ body and Chris tenses dreading what he’ll find and dammit that traitorous dick of his is waving hello again.

“Mine,” Stiles declares before pouncing and seating himself fully. Chris groans and goes to raise his arms up, but Stiles slams his hands back to the ground, pinning them down by Chris’ shoulders. You know what, Chris is 100% a-okay with letting the omega do whatever he wants just as long as he can just lie here. The alpha relaxes his body into the cold tiles and waits for Stiles next move. Alphas not submitting are stupid, he thinks. He is perfectly fine with submitting to his fox because frankly he doesn’t think he has the energy to keep up anymore.

Stiles tries a few bounces, but it’s not feeling right. Frowning he wiggles around trying to find that magic spot inside himself that makes him all tingly and see stars. After a few abortive tries he growls at Chris and bares his teeth. With a huff he spins around so his back is facing Chris and pins the alpha’s legs down when he startles with a cry and moves in reflex. Stiles wiggles a moment again before bingo there it is. Now that he’s found what he’s looking for he just goes to town.

Derek watches in wide-eye amusement, and yes attraction, as their fox dominates their alpha and wow, that kid has stamina and absolutely no refractory period he thinks. This here is Olympic levels of enthusiasm for sex and he can’t wait for when Stiles is more comfortable with him because at the rate he’s going Chris is going to crash hard and maybe run away to Tibet or something to join some monks just to get some rest. He’s got a few red riding hood and big bad wolf jokes going through his head right now and he can’t wait to tease Chris later about the reversal in roles of who’s the bad-ass hunter and who’s the prey in this relationship.

When Stiles finishes, he just stretches, arching his back with a groan before rolling his head and shoulders. He cracks his neck and then his knuckles and gives himself a bouncing start before hopping off the alpha. When he stands up he stretches out his legs and scratches his happy trail with a contented hum. He turns around and looks at his alpha who is lying with his eyes closed.

“Hey,” he says as he pokes the man in the hip with his toe. “Isn’t that uncomfortable?” he demands. Chris cracks an eye open at him and grunts before closing it back with a sigh. Stiles huffs in annoyance at dumb-ass alphas sleeping on cold kitchen tiles. He reaches down and grabs the nearest arm, tugging until Chris gets with the picture and staggers into a swaying somewhat upright position. Stiles pushes the red pajama bottoms that are still around Chris’ knees to the floor and tosses them over his shoulder before he tucks himself under the alpha’s arm. As he walks away Derek hears him muttering under his breath about dumb-asses sleeping on hard cold kitchen floors when there are perfectly comfortable beds nearby and how the hell will this alpha ever survive without Stiles helping him with these perfectly obvious logical life choices. Derek falls over as tears stream down his cheeks.

 


End file.
